1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing circuits and more particularly to timing circuits having sequenced timing functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Time delay devices are well known which function to energize to deenergize an accessory device upon the expiration of a predetermined period of time. Such prior art arrangements normally employ a single timing unit or circuit which functions in such a manner that only a single timed cycle is controlled thereby.